


A Mechanic Drabble

by Yarol2075



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 23:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20938637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yarol2075/pseuds/Yarol2075
Summary: What if the Mechanic was just trolling Kayo when he implied he knew Brains?





	A Mechanic Drabble

It was just meant to be an off the cuff comment, but the young woman's reaction:

"You know him? Who are you really?!"

Well, no, he didn't actually know their engineer, but even mind-control couldn't stop him from being a troll, and so he just ran with it because it gave him fleeting moments of joy.

But later, when the pain was an unbearable pressure, and death seemed the only solution, the Hood’s or his own (the Hood’s was preferable, but he was willing to die if it meant escape) that kind, scared engineer held out a hand, offering salvation.

**Author's Note:**

> Lunch time writing.  
I really hope they resolve the Mechanic's story line - I love the Boys getting their Dad back, but pretty please can we see the Mechanic get a happy ending? I know he tore Thunderbird 4 in half but having to deal with the Hood in your head would make anyone cranky.


End file.
